leagueofrandomheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Andy Obsidian
Player: Steve the Optimist Description Full Name: Andy Obsidian Age: 21 Birthday: 5th Neth Gender: Male Race: Human (Keleshite) Nationality: Citizen of Absalom Hair: Dyed blonde (naturally black), short; scruffy sideburns and goatee. Eyes: Ash grey Height: 6' 2" Weight: 205 lbs Personality Biography Stats Male human (Keleshite) sorcerer 6 NE medium humanoid (human) Init +3; Senses Perception +4 Languages Common, Ignan Defence AC 18, touch 16, flat-footed 14 (+2 armour, +3 Dex, +2 deflection, +1 dodge) hp 31 (6d6+3) Fort +2, Ref +5, Will +5 Resist fire 10 Offence Speed 30 ft Melee ember dagger +6 (1d4+2 +1 fire) Face 5 ft, Reach 5 ft Base Atk +3; CMB +5; CMD 21 Special Actions fire ray (1d6+3 fire damage; 7/day) Spells Known Sorcerer (CL 6th, concentration +10): 3rd - (4/day) flame blade 2nd - (6/day) acid arrow§, fire breath (DC 16), scorching ray, unnatural lust (DC 16) 1st - (7/day) burning hands (DC 15), charm person (DC 15), enlarge person (DC 15), icicle dagger§, mage armour, shock shield§ (DC 15), vanish (DC 15) 0th - (at will) dancing lights, detect magic, flare (DC 14), light, message, ray of frost§, spark (DC 14) § = can be modified by bloodline arcana to deal fire damage. Statistics Abilities Str 14, Dex 16, Con 11, Int 12, Wis 10, Cha 18 Special Qualities Bloodline Arcana (Efreeti), Bonus Feat, Cantrips, Heart of the Streets Feats Combat Casting, Dodge, Eschew Materials, Martial Weapon Proficiency (Scimitar), Sorcerous Bloodstrike, Weapon Proficiency (Simple) Skills Acrobatics +3, Appraise +5, Bluff +8, Climb +2, Craft (Untrained) +1, Diplomacy +4, Escape Artist +3, Fly +3, Heal +0, Intimidate +8, Knowledge (local) +5, Knowledge (planes) +5, Perception +4, Perform (untrained) +4, Profession (courtesan) +4, Ride +3, Sense Motive +0, Spellcraft +6, Stealth +3, Survival +0, Swim +2, Use Magic Device +10. Sorcerer Bloodline Efreeti Notable Possessions ???. Special Abilities Bonus Feat Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skilled Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Modified Spells Andy's grasp of magic is subtly different to the regimented and classified nature of wizardly magic, so has a few quirks that may need explaining. As part of his bloodline arcana, he may change the energy damage of a spell from any energy type (acid, cold, electric, sonic) to fire, which also changes the spell's descriptor to fire. As far as he is concerned, these spells are actually different to the originals, and he prefers to cast them in this form if he can. He has more than once wasted a fire-elemental acid arrow on a fire-immune enemy just because he prefers that element. He also calls the spells by slightly different names, as follows: * Blaze Shield (shock shield) * Burning Arrow (acid arrow) * Ember Dagger (icicle dagger) * Ray of Heat (ray of frost) Also, through a mixture of his knowledge of making weapons out of fire (ember dagger) and an inherited fascination with the Qadiran blade, the scimitar, Andy has learned flame blade - albeit at one level higher than it is allowed to the average druid. Category:Pathfinder Category:Characters